Portal Worlds (Ittle Dew 2)
Portal Worlds are unique locations scattered in [[Ittle Dew 2|''Ittle Dew 2]]. Each unique area contains Portal Worlds that typically involve either a gauntlet of tough enemies, a puzzle or an obstacle course of hazards. Each one contains a minor upgrade for the player and has a theme that can be encountered elsewhere in the game Fluffy Fields Autumn Climb Mountains with every variant of bees exist here. The player must simply make their way around to the top and solve a quick and easy puzzle with a swarm of bees guarding it. * Area: Slippery Slope * Prize:Tracker * Track Title: Guitar Thing Sweet Coast The Vault A simple puzzle that involves making your way at both sides of the area across dimly lit conveyor systems. [[Tippsie|Tippsie]] suggests whoever designed the puzzle should be fired. She's not wrong. * Area: Potassium Mine * Prize:Amulet * Track Title: Deja Vu Painful Plain A gauntlet that involves fighting multiple large Shellbuns and a single gold shellbun. [[Longbun|Longbuns]] can be found in the southern part as a neat easter egg. * Area: Fluffy Fields * Prize: Tome * Track Title:Woodlings Fancy Ruins Farthest Shore A sandy shore where the player has to solve a couple simple puzzles while fighting feral gates. Tippsie suggests there may be more to this area. * Area: Sweetwater Coast * Prize:Tracker * Track Title:Barnacles and Beards Scrap yard A simple puzzle that involves fighting two large [[Ogler|Ogler]] in opposite sides to gain access to the center room. * Area: Trash Cave * Prize:Headband * Track Title:Meteor Star Woods Brutal Oasis A sandy gauntlet that involves fighting ferocious feral gates before opening the path to a plain [[Brutus|Brutus]] surrounded by [[Fishbun|fishbuns]]. * Area: Pepperpain Prairie * Prize:Tome * Track Title:Western Former Collossus An area that requires lighting campfires to unlock the gate with a barrage of [[Hyperdusa|Hyperdusas]] and large Oglers in the way. Tippsie suggests there may be more to this area. * Area: Fancy Ruins * Prize:[[Dynamite|Dynamite]] * Track Title:Villager B Slippery Slope Sand Crucible A gauntlet of gold [[Spikebun|spikebuns]] with a [[Brutus|Final Brutus]] waiting at the end. He attacks just like a regular Brutus, the way he flexes hints at how his spikes will shoot out. * Area: Sand Castle * Prize:Amulet * Track Title:Desert Jungle Ocean Castle An icy area containing an obstacle course of spiky swinging balls and cannons. * Area: Frozen Court * Prize:Force Wand * Track Title:Winter PepperPain Prairie Promenade Path A mixture of a gauntlet and simple puzzles. Basically run forward pressing buttons, whacking crystals and dodge the barrage of [[Warnip|Warnips]] firing at you from the ground and above in unreachable distances. * Area: Lonely Road * Prize:Tome * Track Title:Five Steps Maze of Steel A dark and cool labyrinth with hyperdusas giving you a hard time as you try to reach buttons. Tippsie suggest there may be more to this area. * Area:Sunken Labyrinth * Prize:Headband * Track Title: Deja Vu Frozen Court Wall of Text A library that houses an insane obstacle course full of cannon balls and swinging balls. Cracked tiles in the second area of the room are hints that the ground is safe to stand on so the player can take a moment and time their next push. There is a hidden breakable wall here. * Area: Grand Library * Prize:Amulet * Track Title:Mad Frogs Lost City of Avlopp A flooded area of toxic sludge full of [[Octacle|Octacles]] that the player must clear out. There is a hidden breakable wall here. * Area: Flooded Basement * Prize:Extend Chain * Track Title:Deja Vu Lonely Road Northern End A narrow and small mini dungeon with a [[Frostnip|Frostnip]] and a Legendary 'Jenny Slayer' guarding the final room. Not much tips to give besides watching how she swings her sword. She might do an immediate circular swipe or rev up to slam it on the ground to spawn icy projectiles that slightly home in on you. * Area:Boiling Grave * Prize: Ice Ring * Track Title: Deja Vu Moon Garden A final stand against two [[Jenny Flower|Jenny Flowers]] and an Yellow [[Chilly Roger|Chilly Roger]]. Note that he does not do the usual lunge to open for attacks so you will have to be more bold with your dodge rolls when he swings and attack his exposed side. Tippsie suggests there may be more to this area. * Area: Star Woods * Prize:Extend Chain * Track Title: Dreams Trivia * Each Portal World reuses assets from another location, typically with a pallet swap. * The Portal Worlds are referred to as "Sparkly Gates" by 'Jenny Cat''' and may contain additional secrets. Category:Ittle Dew 2 Location